How did a dog tie in with all of this?
by dragonlord715
Summary: AU A collection of drabbles regarding Minewt. It all started with a dog. Rated T just in case.
1. Aimless Walks

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to James Dashner, except the dog.

Gally had always said that every single second of every day had to be spent doing something important. Taking a stroll was Gally's definition of worthless. Minho didn't care. He loved taking these aimless walks around the park. Well, he couldn't exactly call them walks. After all, Minho would walk, then jog, and maybe even sprint. He did whatever he felt like doing, no meaning nor pattern. But it was a routine. He came to the park, every other day. It was his routine. He was never interrupted and he just had the time to think. It was never really interesting. That all changed one day when a dog decided to bound right into his life.

It was a Wednesday, and Minho decided was jogging slightly, pondering the Literature Essay he had due that week. And then he saw the dog. It was a cute Fox Terrier and it was running pretty fast. Belatedly, he realized it was coming for him. Minho's eyes widened and the small terrier jumped on top of him. Minho slowly smiled, and knelt down. The dog was spazzing adorably, and Minho couldn't help but admit that he had a soft spot for dogs. Minho ran his hands over the dog, who wriggled in excitement.

"Captain! Oh my, I am so sorry!" Minho looked up in at the face of the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. He had long-ish blonde hair, and a beautiful British accent. His eyes were a sparkling blue, which were now looking apologetic. They stared at each other for a couple seconds, during which Minho forgot to breathe. The dog licked Minho's face, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry is this your dog?" Minho asked, with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, thanks," the boy said, clipping a lime green leash to the dog's collar. Minho looked at the dog, and wondered what his name was. "Captain Jack."

"What?"

"That's his name." Minho wondered if he was really that obvious.

"A Doctor Who fan, are we?" The boy grinned.

"My sister actually."

"And how about you?" Minho asked, in a flirtatious tone. And then he couldn't help but mentally slap himself for that. What if he's not interested?

"Newt."

"Minho."

"Hello Minho."

"Hi Newt." Newt smirked at him, "What's a boy like you doing out here in this weather?" Minho never really thought about the weather now. True, it was January, but he never really noticed.

"Just walking around."

"Would you be averse to helping me walk my crazy dog around?" Oh yes I'd love to hang out with you. And get to know you. And… Minho cleared himself of thoughts like those. He barely even knew Newt.

"Sure. Looks like you need it." Newt looked affronted.

"I'll have you know that I train him very well, thank you very much!" Minho scoffed playfully. Newt rolled his eyes, and then his phone started ringing. Newt took out his phone and answered it.

"Hm? Yeah, okay. Don't worry, Ma. Yeah, I'm there. Bye," He hung up, "On second thought I have to leave now." A pregnant silence. I couldn't help but feel extremely disappointed.

"I'm free tomorrow at lunch." he said, breaking through the silence. I smiled. Thank God.

"Me too. I'll meet you here?" Newt smirked, nodding, "Wait a minute." I patted my pockets for a notebook and a pen. After writing down my phone number and a smiley face, I knelt down to Captain Jack, "Here Captain, you're going to have to give this to your owner later, okay?" I heard Newt giggling, "His owners right here, you know."

I shrugged.

"Goodbye Minho." he said, walking away.

"Goodbye Newt." As I stared at his retreating figure, I realized I probably had a large goofy grin on my face. Maybe these walks weren't so worthless after all.

(A/N: I'm thinking of writing a collection of these drabble fics. Thanks for reading! Please review!)


	2. Shall we?

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to James Dashner, except for the dog. **

"Get out of the shucking bathroom Minho! Quit primping your hair!" Thomas yelled at Minho while rapping at the door.

"Keep your hair on, Thomas, I'm coming out!" It took him 20 minutes to come out, during which Thomas had yelled, screamed and threatened to take the door down.

"Do you have a date?" Thomas asked, the minute Minho came out of the bathroom.

"How did you guess?" Minho asked, fixing his collar in the mirror. Thomas smirked, and Minho rolled his eyes, "It's not that obvious."

"Cute girl?"

"Cute guy, actually." Minho's heart almost stopped, waiting for Thomas's reply.

"Cool." It kept beating. Thomas grinned and winked at him, "Go get him, tiger."

Newt walked to the park, with a small smile on his face. This of course, was hiding how anxious he was. Even Captain Jack picked up on his nervousness, whining at him and giving little barks of encouragement. Newt grinned at Jack, the knot in his throat loosening a little. As he got closer, the knot started grew, and he felt as if he was going to choke. And then he saw him. Minho looked even sexier than he did the other day at the park. His hair was ruffled to perfection. Newt thought about how unfair it was that his hair was always perfect. There was a cocky smirk on his face, which rivaled the automatic one that was on Newts. Minho saluted, and Newt waved. Captain Jack ran towards Minho, jerking the leash making Newt swerve, before managing to keep Jack in control.

"The control you hold over your dog once again proves to amaze me," Minho drawled, winking, before leaning down to pet Captain Jack. Newt rolled his eyes, "Lovely to see you two, Minho." Minho looked offended, and Newt rolled his eyes. Minho stuck his arm out in a way a gentleman might do to a lady, "Shall we?"

Newt grinned, and inclined his head, "Why not?"

**(A/N: Sorry, it's really short. I'll try to get out the next date soon. Thanks for reading! Please review!)**


	3. The Desecration of Tulips

**(A/N: And here's the next installment. I hope you like this one. It's kind of cliche, but I thought that would be cute. Anyway, please give it a try! I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes!)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to James Dashner except for the dog. **

The air was dry. You could tell that it hadn't rained in a while. So of course, his mom had to send him out to plant her tulips, with a goodbye of, "Stop loafing around, Newt. It's time that you started working." And of course, it was afternoon, so the sun was beating down on his back, making sweat start to cluster around his brow. Wonderful. Captain Jack was of course, making his job a whole lot harder by licking him, and randomly stealing tulip bulbs, making Newt have to go chase after him. He wiped his forehead, probably putting some dirt there. And then he heard Captain Jack barking. But of course, he couldn't see him. Newt stood up, ready to yell out for him, but arms went around his waist, pulling him close and a warm breath brushed his ear. He stiffened, then relaxed.

"Hey, gorgeous." Minho whispered in his ear. Newt chuckled, "Minho, you sappy shank. Come help me plant tulips." Newt could almost feel Minho's pout, then nod of assent.

"As long as I'm with you." he said, pitching his voice higher, and fluttering his eyelashes. Newt rolled his eyes, and elbowed Minho in the gut. There was an oomph, and Minho let go. Newt turned and pressed his lips against Minho's. He then withdrew, giggling when Minho followed. Minho pouted, "Neeeewwttt," he said, trying to draw Newt to him, but Newt evaded him, laughing.

"Help me with the tulip bulbs and you might get a reward…" he said, winking. Minho groaned, but nodded with assent, "What do you want me to do?"

Newt grinned, and gave himself a fist bump, before giving Minho directions on what to do. He watched the tall, tan Asian work, marveling at the muscles he had rippling under his skin. Minho turned, and saw him watching and smirked, before flexing his arms, "Like what you see?"

"Get back to work, you shank." Newt rolled his eyes, before kneeling to continue with the tulips. He sighed, grateful that Minho was there. His relationship with Minho was going pretty smoothly as of now. Their first date, at iHop, had gone fabulously, and they had made plans to meet again. They'd been dating now for a month, though it felt like Newt had known Minho for a lifetime. Yet, every day spent with Minho was a fantastic day. There was a slight ruffling noise. Newt stuck his head in the air, wondering where it came from. He then realized that he had gone a while without Minho humming some random Taylor Swift song. _That's suspicious. He must be up to something… _Newt got up, looking around for Minho, seeing only the normal everyday things going on. His senses heightened, as he knew that Minho would never leave without informing him first. Then a stream of water sprayed him in the face. He put his arms up to defend himself. The stream stopped, and there was Minho, with a ridiculous smirk on his face.

"You-you, great bloody git!" Newt growled. A little bit of fright flickered in Minho's eyes, and Newt smirked. _Good. He should be frightened. _Newt grinned, slightly evily and charged. Minho dropped the hose and ran, and although he was fast, Newt wasn't so bad either. Newt ran for the hose and attempted to squirt Minho, before filling up a bucket and chasing after him. Minho grinned, and yelled, "You'll never catch me!" before grabbing the hose and spraying Newt.

"Get back here you bloody shank!" Newt yelled before dumping the bucket on Minho, who growled and tried to tackle him. Newt danced around the arms, laughing. Minho glared playfully, "Oh, you are SO on!"

And so began a full on water fight, ending with Minho straddling Newt in the middle of the lawn, both of them choking with laughter. And then Newt stopped, and stared up at Minho, his breath hitching in his throat at their closeness. Minho's eyes sparkled with laughter, and there was a slight pink flush on his dark skin. His hair, normally so immaculate, was now slightly messed up, but still looked incredibly amazing. His shirt was sticking to his skin, in an incredibly attractive way. Minho slowly leaned down and kissed him. Their lips melded together, and Minho tasted slightly earthy, and of peppermint. Newt threaded his fingers through Minho's dark hair, reveling in the texture.

"Oi! You two! Mum says to quit snogging and to start fixing the tulips!" Mercedes, Newt's little sister, yelled at them from the door. They separated, blushing and Newt glared at his sister, who grinned slightly, waving. Then she went back inside, as they stood up, surveying the damage. There were strewn tulip leaves and bulbs everywhere, and dirt was smeared on the grass. Captain Jack was in the process of digging a hole where the tulips should have been, and he stuck his head out of the hole, and barked once before returning to his previous activities. Newt groaned.

"Well, looks like we have a lot to do, eh?" he turned and asked Minho. Minho's eyes sparkled and he wound his fingers around Newts hand.

"I'm quite looking forward to it." Minho said in a sultry tone, with a smirk and a wink. Newt blushed bright pink. _So am I. _

**(A/N: I decided to skip the first date scene, because I'm not very good at writing those. I might write one of their dates in the future though. Thanks for reading, and for reviewing! Please continue reviewing, I really cherish them!) **


	4. The Shovel Talk

**(A/N: I apologize profusely for the delay in getting the next part out. All my teachers piled so much stuff on me. Enjoy!) **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to James Dashner except for the dog. **

Alby had never seen Newt looking so happy as he did when he talked about Minho. His whole face lit up and a small grin came onto his features. It had been a while since Newt had looked that happy.

Alby remembered a time back in high school when Newt had been almost this happy over a boy. This guy turned out to be a jerk, who broke his heart. So Alby had broken him. With joy. So of course, with this experience under his belt, he was a little apprehensive of Minho at first. But, after meeting him a few times, Alby realized that Minho was actually serious about Newt, and he didn't look as if he was that bad of a guy.

Of course, this meant that it was time for The Shovel Talk.

When Minho was called over by Newt, he hadn't expected a large crowd to greet him with pitchforks and torches. Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration. It was actually only Alby, Thomas, Gally and Teresa. And of course, Alby and Teresa both had shovels. And Thomas and Gally with menacing looks on their faces. He gulped. _Now what?_

"Hey guys… Where's Newt?" he asked, looking at at all of them, and trying to keep his cool. Teresa gave him a blinding grin, which for some reason looked a bit predatory.

"Hey Minho! Newt's out back. We'll get him for you...in a second." Alby stepped forward, his shovel thumping on the ground.

"First, of course there are some things we need to tell you." Thomas picked up his hoe, and Gally flexed his arms.

"Look, Minho. It's just a warning." Thomas said, grinning, "We trust you..but..you know…"

"What?" Minho was now confused, but he also couldn't help but wish that they would all step a little bit away with those large gardening utensils.

"Enough sweet talk, Thomas." Gally growled, shooting Thomas a glare, which only magnified when it landed on Minho. Now, normally Minho wouldn't be scared if it was only Gally's glare, but with all four of them, it was a slight bit threatening.

"What we're trying to say is…" Teresa said, smiling ferally.

"Hurt Newt and we'll kill you." Alby said, cutting off Teresa. A silence. Minho blinked, then gulped after realizing they were incredibly serious. The large gardening tools looked a lot more scary now.

"Hey Minho!" Newt cried, as he came back into the front yard. He looked around at everyone else, his eyebrow quirking. All of their postures now seemed completely relaxed. "I thought you were going to tell me when Minho came in?" Thomas shrugged, grinning innocently as if he had not just traumatized Minho.

"Just to let you know." Teresa said, smiling sweetly at Minho. He nodded, gulping. Newt came up and slipped his fingers through Minho's. The tension melted from Minho's body as he smiled softly at Newt.

"What' wrong, Min? You look like you've seen a ghost." Newt said, chuckling. Minho only smirked, "Absolutely nothing."

"Alright fine." Newt huffed, dragging Minho towards the backyard. "Now come on, I'm taking the chance when Captain Jack's at my aunts place to set up my garden. They all came to help." Newt gestured towards his friends, who were now getting to work, dragging bags of dirt from the car as Teresa gave orders. Minho grinned.

"Do I have to?" Minho whined.

"Yes. Now come _on, _you big baby." Newt said, seeing past Minho's facade. When Minho looked back, he couldn't help but notice that all four were scrutinizing the way he talked to Newt, and he couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

"I'm not planning on letting him go." Minho said to everyone, when Newt had gone inside to get lemonade to drink. Alby turned a judging gaze on him, but Minho held strong, not breaking eye contact.

"Good." And with that simple word, Minho knew he had passed the test, or whatever this was.

**(A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this. I thought it would be kind of funny for Teresa and the others to have two sides. So, like I said before, I'll probably be skipping some parts of their story, but I might also go back in order. If you want to see anything in their relationship, feel free to send me a prompt! Please R&R! Thanks!)**


	5. Instantly Better

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. It all belongs to James Dashner except for the dog. **

Newt was so shucking tired. And pissed. His boss, oh wonderful that he was, had decided to dump a large load of paperwork on him right before he could leave, and told him that if he didn't finish, Newt was fired. Newt groaned and stared at the blinking lights of his watch. _2:07 AM. _How wonderful.

He made his way to the elevator before realizing that it was out of order. Fantastic. Newt walked over to the stairs and jogged up them to the 4th floor. And of course his keys decided to be at the bottom of his bloody briefcase. Well, what a fantastic day.

Captain Jack, AKA Jack gave a small woof as he entered their apartment. Newt looked for the source, and also wondered why Jack didn't come running. Captain Jack, a fox terrier, was given to Newt for his 20th birthday by his parents. He was named after his little sister's favourite character, Captain Jack Harkness from Doctor Who. He was extremely loveable and never left Newt's side, so it was slightly strange that he hadn't come to greet Newt. Newt crept into the sitting room and was greeted by a quite adorable sight. Minho was asleep, stretched out onto the sofa with Jack on his stomach, and a blanket brought up to his chest. Captain Jack had his head up curiously and then he put it down and snuffled into Minho's chest. Minho murmured something in his sleep and let out a sigh.

Newt couldn't help the giggles that escaped from his mouth. He smothered them with his hand but they kept coming. Minho was just so..so…_adorable!_ "Hey Captain. Taking good care of Minho I see." Jack whined and closed his eyes. Newt grinned and snapped a picture, immediately setting it as his wallpaper. He hesitated, before sending the pic to all his friends. True, they were probably all asleep but oh well. Minho shivered a little, and Newt's heart went out to him. Moving stealthily, Newt pulled the blanket up to Minho's neck and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Minho whined, and Newt chuckled, going to lay on the other sofa, his day now about a million times better.

**(A/N: Yay! I got another one out! Like I said before, this one isn't in the order. I might do another fic which comes before this one so that is a note. Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me prompts in reviews! Appreciate it!)**


	6. At First Glance

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Everything to James Dashner. **

**(A/N: Yay! I got another part out. I'm not sure how many times I'm going to update this. Probably whenever I have the inspiration. But anyways, enjoy!)**

At first glance, you would have only noticed the dog. It was a wiry fox terrier, and it's tongue was lolling out as it bounced around everywhere in excitement. You probably would have stopped and stared, thinking _Awww...what a cute puppy! _You might not even have noticed the people who were walking it yet.

If you decide to look twice at the people walking the dog, you will be struck by their contrast. They are both tall, and they both are smirking, but that's probably the end of the similarities. One, who reminds you of the sun, is lanky and blond. His hair seems to be bouncy, and comes past his ears. His eyes, a beautiful sky blue, are sparkling slightly. The other, more like the moon, is pretty well-built. But not completely body-builder either. Just pretty buff arms and perfect black hair that is probably always like that. His dark eyes are like pools you could fall into. Their probably friends, you think. After all, they are walking a dog together. Maybe then you stop staring, because it's kind of rude. Or maybe you keep looking, just to see what you can find.

You might think they hated each other. After all, they seemed to hate each other. They threw jibes at each other practically every second. It was like watching an animated ping-pong match. They matched each other every single time, and they kept going. Maybe they were forced to walk together. Or at least when you looked for the third time.

Then you look closer, you really _look. _And then you notice. The secret glances, their eyes twinkling at each other. The slight lilt in their mouths as they look at each other. How their pinkies hook together, then unhook. Their arms brushing together and you can see that maybe they are friends. But maybe _more. _

And you would be right.

**(A/N: This idea came to me in the middle of the day at Pinkberry and I just sat up straight and wrote it down. I thought it would be kind of cute. Please R&R!) **


	7. Dogsitting with Newt and Minho Part 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to James Dashner except for the dog. **

Minho rushed over to Newt's house, slightly worried. Well, that was a lie. He was extremely worried. Over the past 15 minutes, Newt had been sending him a bunch of texts. He took out his phone, and scrolled through them, hoping that they might give him at least some idea of what he was up to.

_Minho, please come over. _

_Minho, seriously come over. _

_Minho, I hope you know that I love you. _

_Minho_

_Come soon_

So of course, with texts like this, Minho was more than a little concerned. He rang the doorbell a couple times before Mercedes finally answered the door. She was looking a bit harried, with dog hair on her jeans and shirt. She also had a large grin plastered to her face.

"Hey Mercy, where's Newt? He texted me.." he said, showing her his texts. Mercy burst out laughing, and gestured to the sitting room, shaking her head. Minho quirked an eyebrow, but followed after her. And there was Newt, looking like he was in absolute danger….

….from dogs. There were 7 dogs ranging from toy to large, including Captain Jack, all around the sitting room. Newt was in the middle, struggling to brush a golden doodle's hair and simultaneously hang on to the rest of them.

"Close the door!" he hissed, and Mercedes quickly shut it, still giggling. Newt breathed a sigh of relief and let the dogs go.

"I thought you were under attack!" Minho cried, and Mercy started laughing harder.

"I am! It's these shucking _dogs!_" Minho stared disbelievingly on. Mercedes was still tittering. "And _you! _How dare you leave me with these ruffians! You had _one _job, Mercy!" Mercedes laughed harder.

"Okay….explain."

"Basically, Mercedes thought it was a good idea to start a dog-sitting service, without telling me _or _Mom anything." he coughed pointedly looking at his sister. Mercedes only shrugged, amused. "So now, we've got like a bunch of dogs to take care of, and Mom and Dad made me help her, and plus they're out of town for a couple days. So it _actually was _an emergency!"

"So, now you're saddling me with them?"

"No, of course not! I thought I told you what you were signing up for!"

"When?"

"In the texts, obviously." Minho showed him his phone, and raised an eyebrow. Newt only grinned, and looked up at Minho innocently.

"Wasn't that clear enough?" he asked, wide-eyed. Minho glared at him, Newt smirked, and Mercedes' giggles started up again. Minho groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do, because Mercy's-" another pointed cough in Mercedes' direction, "-has decided to leave me to go to her _boyfriend's_ house." Mercedes was immediately serious.

"He's not my boyfriend! It's for a project!"

"So of course you completely caved in and agreed!"

"He wasn't free any other day!"

"Riiight." Mercedes huffed.

"So anyway, you have to help me. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Newt turned on the puppy dog eyes. Yep, the ones that Minho could never resist.

"Fine." he said, and Newt pumped his fist in the air, "But you, Mr. I'm-gonna-send-extremely-vague-texts-to-my-boyfriend-and-make-him-die-of-worry, are positively _evil." _

"It's part of my charm." Newt winked at him, and Minho scowled again, but knelt down to help his boyfriend.

It was exhausting. How did puppies even have this much energy? Newt, Mercy and he had to literally shove them all in the backyard for a couple minutes of chilling, and yet, a beagle named Arthur still managed to dig a hole in the flower bed.

"Oh, _man, _mom's going to kill us!"

"This is all your fault Newt, if you hadn't-"

"Ex_cuse _me, but Mercy's the one who brought all of them!"

"I'm earning money!"

"-shoved them in the backyard!"

"The owners should be paying _us _like a million dollars for taking care of these brats!"

"They're not brats!"

"Right now, they are!"

"Guys! The phone's ringing!" It was safe to say that tensions were running pretty high.

And so Mercedes went to answer the phone, and Minho and Newt babysat, making sure that none of the other dogs had the same idea.

"Guys, I'm really sorry, but I have to go now, Jordan's expecting me soon." she said, looking beseechingly at Newt.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Mercy. You're going to go kick all of their butts in the science fair."

"Newt!"

"Bye, Mercy."

"Bye, big brother." Newt waved her off, smiling a little nostalgically at her back. "She's growing up so fast."

"She's like 15, Newt."

"Still too young."

"Didn't you start dating at like 14?" Newt smashed his hand against Minho's lips.

"Hush, fiend." Minho started laughing but Newt pressed his lips to stop him. It was a soft chaste kiss, but with the makings of something more, and as Newt pulled away, Minho followed, making Newt laugh. Minho muttered something under his breath. It could have been gibberish, or it could have been French, Minho was just like that. Minho pressed his lips to Newt again, and turned his insides into mush. Newt arched into him, and wrapped his arms around Minho's neck. Minho pulled Newt into his lap, and nipped at Newt's lip, before slipping his tongue inside. Through the haze of this lovely activity, Newt suddenly noticed that they hadn't been bothered in quite some time. He pulled away, and Minho whined at loss of contact. Newt shushed him.

"Wait, Minho, why is it so quiet?" they looked around and realized that there was a suspicious lack of dogs in the yard. Meaning, there weren't _any. _

"Oh, _shuck it all._" Minho said, groaning. Newt got up and started calling for them.

"Arthur! Buddy! Sebastian! Captain Jack!" Newt and Minho walked around the house and the yard, calling for the dogs. They only found Sally, a lazy mastiff, was left, sitting in the house on top of Mercedes' bed. Newt spitefully left her there.

"Find any?" Minho shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You?"

"Only Sally."

"Crap."

"You said it."

**(A/N: This was so much fun to write! So basically, this comes in two parts because I decided not to fit all of it into one fanfic. But, the next part will come out soon! Thanks for reading, and please review!) **


End file.
